


Angel’s Kisses

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Angel Chenle, Angel Na Jaemin, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demon Jeno, Demon Mark Lee, Demon Renjun, Demons, Devils, Fiction, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Pining, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, angel jisung, angel yukhei, demon donghyuck, i’ll add more tags as i go :), religious aspects are not to bash any religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Na Jaemin is an angel who lives dealing with God's wrath. Jeno is the demon who's sick of seeing his angel, his crush, cry under these unfair circumstances.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 186





	1. intro pt.1

Petit, is what God deems Jaemin when he speaks to him. Petit and weak, and it's almost mocking. No, it is mocking, to Jaemin, who has no other purpose in life than to abide God's orders, than to live with the cards he's being dealt. The shitty cards, at that. 

Jaemin doesn't understand why, he doesn't understand why despite being a loyal follower, despite abiding all His orders, despite remaining the embodiment of purity his entire, eternal, life, he's God's least favourite. 

He does well. He lives a prosper life. He has morals and keeps his purity. 

Even after all that, he doesn't know why he's spending Christmas all alone. 

It's beautiful out here, to say the least, with the snow falling outside the window and the tree Jaemin had put up for himself glowing bright. He's not in Heaven right now, seeing as he hasn't been called in for ant duties or meetings. Unfortunately though, all his other friends have been.

He shouldn't be surprised, they're always seemingly so busy on the days Jaemin has alone to himself. And he knows it's God's doing. He's been living like this, ever since he's stepped foot into Heaven as an angel. He never does complain about it to God though, and never talks about it when he's in Heaven. 

But there's no denying it. God plays favourites, and His least favourite is Jaemin. 

He guesses it could be worse though. Seeing as, well, he could be dead. He's rather grateful that he isn't. Living, despite not being able to be seen by the human population, is still better than whatever the afterlife could've been. Despite being a creature of the afterlife, neither angels nor demons are aware of what happens in the afterlife. That information lays with God, Satan, and the grim reapers. 

So he sits here, by the open fire, curled up on the couch, as he watches the snow fall outside. With hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other, Jaemin gets to busying himself alone once more.


	2. intro pt.2

It's hot. 

Obviously. 

But it's bearable, especially after countless years visiting Hell. Jeno would even go as far as saying that it's comfortable. 

However, that doesn't mean that once he's on Earth, it is uncomfortable. The crisp air compared to the sweltering heat isn't much of a difference in a comfort sense, but he is feeling a rather burning feeling inside. 

He's leaned up against a tree, and it's pitch black outside. It's also snowing, and despite it being the ultimate contrast to the fiery heat of Hell, he's not freezing. He guesses he's immune to all that. 

What he isn't immune to, however, just like other creatures, is emotions. Feelings. 

Which is why he's angry right now.

He's angry, because he's watching an angel. A pretty angel. Pretty Na Jaemin, sitting all alone in his living room, watching the delicate snowflakes cascade onto the ground. 

And perhaps anger isn't what he's traditionally supposed to be feeling, seeing as normal people would just feel kind of pitiful and sad, seeing someone spend Christmas alone. 

But he's alone too right now, and all he can think about is how the frown which is marring Jaemin's face doesn't belong there at all. How could such a beautiful creature be capable of frowning so deeply?

And his anger isn't even directed at Jaemin, or himself. No, it's always to God. 

As cliché as it sounds, he doesn't even hate God because he's a demon, despite that being the popular stereotype. Truthfully, Jeno wouldn't have had a problem with God, seeing as he's Hell's most powerful demon and has no business with God, but when He's been making Jaemin's life miserable for the past few centuries? Oh, Jeno has a problem with that. 

In all honesty, he isn't supposed to know of Jaemin's existence. He's an angel and Jeno's a demon, there's no other demon in Hell who knows an angel. But being Satan's favourite does have its perks. Hence why Jeno now has a pretty name and a pretty face to identify the angel with.

And let's just say, that by watching from a distance, Jeno's been smitten by this angel for the past few centuries.


	3. one

"Do we have to go to Heaven today?"

"Yeah, for a bit," Chenle answers, fluffing his honey chestnut hair up. He always does this: dresses himself up before going to Heaven. Jaemin thinks Chenle thinks he doesn't know why, but he has an idea as towards why. 

There's an angel who comes in from California, someone who's always piqued Chenle's interest. It's been around two hundred years since Chenle had first laid eyes on him, and the only thing he's managed to gather so far was his name. 

His name is Jisung, and he's been living in California for the past one hundred and ninety years. Ever since he's been an angel, basically. They see each other every time they go to Heaven, seeing as that's the only time they'd get to be together. Jaemin has an inkling about Jisung liking Chenle, but that is, at the end of the day, just an inkling. He just thinks they're cute together, stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking during meetings, and holding hands while biding their farewells. 

"You look fine," Jaemin sighs, watching Chenle fumble with either rolling his sleeves up or leaving them down. He thinks it's cute how much Chenle cares, but it also isn't that necessary. "Keep them rolled down."

"Shut up," Chenle huffs, keeping his sleeves rolled down nonetheless. He finally turns around to look at Jaemin instead of looking at his reflection in the mirror, and he instantly frowns when his eyes land on Jaemin. "Why are your wings crooked?" 

Making a noise of confusion at Chenle's words, Jaemin looks to both of his shoulders, seeing that for sure, his left wing is at a lower level compared to his right wing. 

He sighs, somewhat frustrated. This wouldn't be the first time his wings are... Lopsided, seeing as it happens quite frequently when he has to make a trip to Heaven. 

It's a symbol of how you keep yourself, a sign of how much or little you have together once you enter Heaven. Jaemin has seen a lot of angels who've had hangovers enter Heaven with their lopsided wings, but that figures, given their activities the night previous. But Jaemin, who literally does nothing with his life except watch over the people he's assigned to, has his wings crooked fifty percent of the time he has to show his face in Heaven. And it isn't his doing. Chenle knows that much, but still asks because he doesn't want to assume. 

"I don't know," Jaemin groans, looking at his reflection frustratedly. "Let's just go, okay?" 

"Sorry for bringing it up—"

"Don't be. It's whatever." 

Chenle and Jaemin silently make their way over to the large bookshelf in Jaemin's living room, the passageway to enter into Heaven. 

"Two hundred years later, and I still think it's weird how Heaven is behind your bookshelf," Chenle mutters, nonetheless following behind Jaemin when the latter pushes open the right side of the bookshelf, seeing the pure whiteness of their other realm appearing. 

"Heaven's behind some curtains you have in your closet," Jaemin argues. "Bookshelves are cooler." 

Once they've both entered Heaven, Chenle immediately sees Jisung, who's already waving enthusiastically to them from a few yards away. 

"Come on, the assignments are going to be handed out soon," Chenle urges, grabbing Jaemin's wrist as if the elder doesn't see Jisung waiting for them in the direction Chenle is leading them. Jaemin thinks Chenle thinks he's stupid, but he won't say anything in order to save Chenle face. 

"Chenle hyung, Jaemin hyung!" Jisung greets, hugging Jaemin first so that he can hug Chenle longer without it being awkward or noticeable. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jaemin asks, not up for guessing.

"I said guess!" Jisung whines, a small pout coming onto his face. 

"You've grown a few inches?" Chenle asks, irritation low in his tone as he rolls his eyes. Chenle has always been a bit salty over the inches Jisung has over him, what with the younger boasting about it. 

"Even better," Jisung smiles, looking Jaemin and Chenle in the eyes before announcing, "I'm moving to Korea!" 

"Oh my God," Chenle immediately gasps, jumping into Jisung's already outstretched arms. 

Jaemin almost gags at the sight. But then he processes Jisung's words, and now, he has questions. 

"I'm happy you're gonna at least be in the same country as us now, but why?" He asks. 

"I've been stationed in Korea now," Jisung explains with a shrug. 

"Don't you normally stay in the country where you died?" Chenle asks, equally as perplexed as Jaemin. It's not impossible for angels to be transferred and stationed in countries different to the ones they've passed in, but it's always with good reason. 

"Yeah, but He said something about there not being enough angels in Korea," Jisung continues to explain. "Low death rates, I guess." 

"That's so exciting! Do you know where you're living?" 

"That's the thing," Jisung starts, looking at Jaemin with sparkling eyes. "I've been stationed with you. I'm moving in hyung!" 

"No way," Jaemin gasps, now feeling the excitement Chenle was probably feeling before. 

Jaemin does sometimes think about how he gets lonely sometimes, seeing as humans can't see him, and he doesn't live with Chenle. Now, if he gets to live with Jisung, he'll be used to having the presence of someone else around all the time. 

"Aren't you excited?" Chenle asks him.

"Extremely," Jaemin admits with a smile. 

"Hey, assignments are starting," one of the other angels, Yukhei, notifies them. 

"Thanks, lets go," Chenle smiles, and the four of them make their way to the where the assignment meeting will be held; a big room with an even bigger table to seat more than one hundred angels, since only one hundred get called in at a time. 

✤ ✤ ✤

"Angel Na Jaemin, stay behind for a moment," a booming voice demands, and Jaemin knows exactly who it is. It's Him, and Jaemin thinks that nothing good can come from this. But he still stays optimistic, seeing as that's what one of his traits as an angel is. A natural personality trait, he guesses. 

"Yes?" He asks, polite as ever after everyone had filtered out of the assignment room. 

"Has Angel Park Jisung told you about his transfer and accommodations?" He asks.

"Yes. I'll be happy to have him—"

"That will not be necessary," He interrupts, cutting Jaemin off. 

Jaemin already has a bad feeling about this, but doesn't let it show. He can feel his gut twist, as it always does whenever he has a conversation with Him. 

"What do you mean?" He instead asks, keeping his tone stable and poised. 

"I will be asking Angel Park Jisung to move in with Angel Zhong Chenle. Angel Zhong Chenle lives in your district, correct?" 

Jaemin can't believe his ears. 

"But Jisung can live with me," Jaemin insists. "I have more than enough space, Chenle only lives in an apartment—"

"I asked you, if Angel Zhong Chenle lives in your district?" 

Jaemin can feel irritation bubble underneath his skin.

"Yes, he does. But I'm older than Chenle, I can take care of Jisung—"

"Since Angel Zhong Chenle lives in your district, it is settled. Angel Park Jisung will be moving in with Angel Zhong Chenle."

"But you told Jisung he'd live with me—"

"I can change my mind." He simply answers. "You are dismissed, Angel Na Jaemin." 

Just like that, the room is pitch silent, and Jaemin is left there alone, knowing he won't be able to live with another presence, like he so badly wants to. 

All because He ripped that away from him. 

It's unfair.


	4. two

"Go to Hell!"

"Already there, baby," Donghyuck grins, smirking like the devil himself as he leans back against their black car, teasingly. 

Jeno guesses being the son of Satan does reflect onto the person somehow. 

"Oh fuck off," Renjun snarls, kicking his feet up on Mark's lap, who's sitting in the driver's seat. 

"Can't handle the heat?" Jeno asks, joining in on the teasing with Donghyuck. He always does this, just because he knows it irks Renjun and Mark in just the right and amusing ways. 

"You two are the worst," Mark groans, however still unable to hide the way his lips curl upwards. 

"Hell's finest," Donghyuck shrugs arrogantly, bowing down as Jeno follows suit. "Son of the literal devil himself." He introduces.

"And Satan's favourite demon," Jeno adds, winking nauseatingly at Renjun, who quite literally gags. 

"We have to get going soon," Mark says, interrupting whatever role play Jeno and Donghyuck were getting themselves into. "Jeno has to stalk his little crush now."

"I think it's terrifying how you have a set schedule of where and when to go to watch him," Renjun adds, removing his legs from Mark's lap and getting comfortable in the passenger's seat. 

Jeno and Donghyuck hop into the two back seats, the former quickly gathering words to defend himself. 

"I'm a fucking demon Renjun, what do you want me to do? Innocently pine?" He scoffs, rolling his eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea itself. 

"Excluding the innocent part, isn't pining all you've been doing for the past hundred and fifty years?" Donghyuck smirks, earning howling laughter from Mark, as he puts his key into the ignition, and a snort from Renjun. 

"I'm a demon," Jeno counters, huffing. 

"Stop acting like that's your only personality trait," Mark says, scrunching up his nose. 

"It's not my only personality trait. I also have a shit ton of scars," Jeno argues, motioning his hand across his chest. "Hundreds of little blemishes."

"Ignoring how that's a physical trait and not a personality trait, still nothing to tell you about where those scars come from?" Renjun asks, referring to how Jeno had died. 

Every creature, demons, angels and all things alike, have something which lets them know how they died in their previous life. Demons have physical mutilations that portray how they've passed, and as far as Jeno knows, angels have trauma from how they passed. Something to do with how angels had to stay pretty, and couldn't have any physical flaws. 

For example, Mark has purple electricity running through his body instead of viens, from being struck by lighting. Just like how viens are visible through human skin, Mark's electricity is visible through his skin. Renjun has a permanent chain around his neck, something thick which dangles and has a blood coating, along with where the chain cut into his throat, from being strangled to death. And Donghyuck, well, he is the son of the devil so he never really died to get into Hell. He just has fiery red hair, but that's expected. 

As for Jeno, all he can go by is the scars which litter his torso. He has no idea towards where they came from though. Normally, every demon immediately knows how they died just from seeing their mutilations. But Jeno? He has no memory of how he passed, and as of currently, he's the only creature in Hell who doesn't know their own passing story. 

But it's whatever. He doesn't like thinking about it for too long. 

"Not a clue," he finally answers, sighing as he looks out the window. 

"We'll figure it out one day," Donghyuck assures, tone determined and final. "I haven't known you for two hundred years not to tell you the story of your own passing." 

"Satanic soulmates," Renjun gags.

"Oh hush. You have Mark hyung, what more could you want?" Donghyuck taunts sarcastically. 

"Hey—" Mark starts, offended as he looks at Donghyuck through the rearview mirror. "If he can deal with me for a hundred and fifty years, it's meant to be." 

"Don't get too cocky," Renjun coos condescendingly, patting Mark's cheek. "We're in Hell for a reason, babe." 

"I hate all of you," Mark spits, pressing against the gas as he speeds on the road. 

"Likewise," Jeno hums, stretching his arms behind his back happily. Donghyuck scratches the back of his ears at the same  
time, and Jeno can't help the contented sound which escapes his mouth. Maybe he just a cat in his previous life before passing, who knows. 

"I am the one who drives you to see your stupid angel almost everyday Jeno," Mark scoffs. 

"He's not stupid," Jeno immediately defends, sitting up in his seat. 

"How do I put this nicely?" Renjun sighs, pretending to think about it before continuing. "He doesn't know you exist."

"How do I iterate this?" Donghyuck adds. "He's an angel and you're a demon." 

That is something that Jeno thinks about sometimes, but for obvious reasons, he doesn't like to often.

Jeno sides with Satan, and Jaemin sides with God. He's a demon and Jaemin's an angel. There are countless reasons as towards why they'd never be able to be together, the most prominent one being that Satan and God would probably do anything in their powers to keep them away from each other.

Angels are the embodiment of purity while demons are the definition of sin. Their morals are already something which should immediately come in between them, but Jeno couldn't help but choose to ignore that fact when he found out Jaemin that is an angel. 

At first, he was just a pretty face he was seeing often, but after finding out that he's an angel, Jeno couldn't find it in himself to be thrown off. Angel or not, Jeno is intrigued. 

"You're both correct," Jeno dismisses. "He's an angel and I'm a demon. But he's pretty and you guys aren't." 

"Isn't God like," Mark starts, taking a left turn. "Homophobic?" He finishes with a nose wrinkle. 

"That would make a lot of sense as towards why we're in Hell," Renjun mumbles. "But we don't know that for sure. So for now, keep pining over your angel boy." He adds in a clearer tone. 

"I want another tattoo," Donghyuck says out of the blue a few beats of silence later. "Neck tattoo." He adds with a smirk. "Devil's horns."

"How creative," Jeno comments sarcastically. "Maybe I should get 'Hell's favourite' tattooed right across my forehead." 

"Maybe not your forehead, but I'm not opposed to that tattoo on your arm or something. Or are you into tramp stamps?" Mark snorts. 

And Jeno thinks this is the life, arguing about where he should get his next tattoo with the windows down, on his way to see his favourite angel.


	5. three

"Thanks for all the help Nana hyung," Chenle says, folding up a cardboard box. "This would've taken hours without you."

"Truly the embodiment of an angel," Jisung sighs in adoration. "Where would we be without you?"

"Lost," Jaemin snickers, patting the top of Jisung's head affectionately. "Lost little angel."

"You can't add angel to the end of everything to make it not seem like an insult," Jisung grumbles, moving out of Jaemin's arms. 

"Y'know what Jisungie? Watch me." 

Before Jaemin can chase Jisung around Chenle's apartment, the latter is grabbing him by the arm and looking him dead in the eye. 

"Okay, don't look out the window right now, but— I said not to look out the window!" Chenle shrieks, immediately pulling Jaemin's face towards him again. "What are you doing!" 

"Well you can't just say to not look and expect me to not look!" Jaemin justifies, squirming in Chenle's grasp. "What is it anyways? Curiosity is killing me." 

"It's that weirdo," Chenle tsks, distaste clear in his voice. 

"That's rude," Jisung frowns, looking between Chenle and Jaemin. He seems contemplative. 

Chenle knows why when he looks out the window too.

"Jisung!" Chenle whines, stomping a foot down in frustration. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to know too!" The youngest explains, hands up in surrender as he looks kind of sheepish. "Who is that?" Jisung frowns. "He looks mean."

Jaemin thinks Jisung is cute, calling the other person mean just based off of their looks, but he also somewhat understands. There's always a scowl on his face, and his eyes are constantly as fiery red. Tattoos litter his arms, but they're not necessarily off putting. 

Jaemin kinda likes them. 

"A demon." Chenle answers dryly. 

"Chenle! You don't know that," Jaemin chastises, turning both of their heads away from where they were looking out the window. "We shouldn't assume things." 

Chenle clicks his tongue in distaste. 

"Why else would his eyes be red? Contacts?" He scoffs, unimpressed by his hyung. 

"They could be. What do we know anyways?" Jaemin doesn't look at Chenle or Jisung as he speaks, busying himself with collapsing and folding more cardboard boxes. 

"Why are you making excuses?" The second youngest asks, now seeming to sound more inquisitive than annoyed. He has an eyebrow raised too, as if trying to bore into Jaemin's mind. 

Jaemin doesn't answer the question.

"No way," Jisung gasps, switching between looking at Jaemin and Chenle. His mouth is open, as if he's in disbelief. "Don't tell me. You like him?"

Chenle shrieks at that, clearly against the idea, and Jaemin flinches at the sound. He drops the box he's collapsing, turning around to glare at Jisung. 

"I do not." He insists, glaring at Chenle now. "Don't get excited." 

"You're blushing," Jisung guffaws, pointing an incredulous finger at him. "You're red!"

"Because I'm embarrassed!" The eldest justifies, huffing as he pretends to kick Jisung. "Why are you so interested in me anyways? Go back to Chenle." 

Jisung makes a confused sound in the back of his throat, but Chenle makes the conscious decision to ignore it, focusing on the first half of what Jaemin said. 

"Because it's been two hundred years since you've ever looked at anyone like that." Chenle reasons. 

"I don't even look at him. You're the one who does that—"

"You get what I mean!" He cuts in, seeming a bit exasperated. But Jaemin knows he isn't, if the smile he lets slip is anything to go by. Or the laugh. Jaemin just thinks Chenle is really cute. "Hyung, you've never been interested, and there's always a bunch of angels trying to court you. But he's different. I can tell in the way you're not pissed at someone literally stalking you." 

Jaemin winces at Chenle's wording, because yeah, it does sound pretty fucked when he says it like that. But Jaemin can't help it; despite normal people feeling threatened or scared when someone is stalking them, Jaemin just doesn't feel scared or threatened. He can't explain why, he just knows that the gaze of whoever's been watching him feels familiar. 

"I don't know," Jaemin shrugs. "I don't mind."

Jisung's eyes flicker before he's looking at Jaemin with hesitance in his eyes. 

"Do you think it's someone from... Before?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Jisungie?" Jaemin asks, confused by what Jisung was trying to say. 

"Like... Someone from before you passed," he mumbles, eyebrows furrowing, as he tries to put two and two together in his head. 

"Sung," Jaemin starts softly. "How can be be someone from my past? I died a long time ago," he chuckles. 

"Hyung," Chenle sighs. "Aren't you picking up on it? How can he stalk you if you he can't see you? He's dead too." 

Jaemin's mouth opens at that, as if realization dawns on him. 

It's makes sense; of course it does. Jaemin doesn't know why he hasn't thought of it sooner, but the point is clear now. 

Whoever is watching him, he's dead. 

"He could be younger than me. Or older. We don't know," he justifies, stubborn. 

"More like you don't know. You don't know a thing of your past," Chenle sighs, almost as if it frustrates him. 

But it doesn't frustrate anyone as much as it frustrates Jaemin himself. He's been living in the afterlife for over one hundred and fifty years without a clue towards how he died. And it irks him, because all he has is trauma and nothing else. Everyone else has memories, everyone else knows how they passed away. 

But Jaemin doesn't. 

And he can't help but think it's because He didn't want him knowing. He didn't want to give Jaemin the satisfaction of knowing how he ended up here, no, He wouldn't even gift Jaemin that much knowledge. 

And it's killing him. 

So he sighs, ignoring what Chenle said. He goes back to collapsing boxes, silently telling the younger two that they're done talking about this.

"Come clean up guys. We'll be done sooner." 

✤ ✤ ✤

Jeno watches, as some kid with blond hair makes eye contact with him. 

He can't help the scowl that makes its way onto his face, since all he sees now is the back of his angel's head. Oh, and because the blond kid is glaring at him. He'd glare back, but Jaemin is turning his head around, and looking directly at him. 

Before he can do anything, like smile, or smirk, or anything, that blond kid is turning Jaemin's head back around, spewing something angrily. Jeno can tell by how quickly his mouth moves. 

He sighs, a bit agitated at the fact that the two boys who are with Jaemin are keeping him so busy. Before they started talking to him, Jaemin was facing the window while, what seemed like, collapsing boxes. 

The other boy who's with Jaemin and that other kid makes eye contact with him, and his eyebrows are furrowed. He's rather cute, but Jeno still doesn't like him because of the roadblock he poses as. 

Before he can scowl at the other boy too, a honk breaks Jeno out of his reveries. 

"I'm just gonna wait for the day you realize how pathetic this is," Mark sighs, shaking his head as Jeno reluctantly jumps into the car. "Seriously dude, there's got to be a different way to get into his pants." 

"I don't want in his pants," Jeno grumbles, sitting next to Donghyuck in the back seat. Renjun always hogs shotgun, no matter what. 

"Yeah Markie, Jen wants romance." Renjun teases, snickering at the way Jeno glares at him. "And then maybe whatever's in his pants."

Donghyuck cackles, loud and ugly right next to his ear, and Jeno is tempted to shove him into the door. He doesn't though, in favour of asking his friends in the car a favour. 

"Who's the best at tracking someone down if all I have is their face?" He asks, nonchalant as if he were asking what was for lunch. 

"You're joking," Renjun gapes, turning around in his seat to stare at Jeno with bugged out eyes. "The hell did you take pictures of?"

"These two mushroom looking idiots—" Jeno seethes, earning more howling laughter from Donghyuck. He's just about had enough. "What's so funny to you?" He spits, glaring daggers at the younger. He's been doing that a lot recently. 

"Do you actually like him?" Donghyuck guffaws, as if the concept was the most entertaining thing to him. "Like, genuinely?"

Jeno pauses for think about, but just grumbles at the end of it. Everyone's attention is on him, but he refuses to look at any of them, staring out the window instead. 

"What if he knows how I died?" Jeno mumbles, turning his head so much towards the window, to the point where he couldn't even see his friends out of his peripheral vision. He doesn't want to see them snicker or anything, especially when his question was genuine. He's been dying (poor word choice) to know how he passed ever since he can remember, and if Jaemin happened to be of any help, he won't stop until he has answers. 

"Why do you say that?" Mark asks, always knowing what to say in situations like these. 

Jeno thinks about it, really thinks about why he thinks Jaemin has the answers he's spent decades looking for. Maybe it's because he feels like he knows Jaemin. And yeah, he might've been watching him for the past hundred or so years, but it feels like he's known him for longer. Before that, and more than just watching him through a window. But he wouldn't know for sure, not until he stares into the angel's eyes, or something equally as disgusting. 

But he feels it, whenever he sees Jaemin. He doesn't know what that means, but there's always a possibility, right? 

"Because it feels like it." Jeno settles on answering, still not looking at anyone in the car. He's rather embarrassed. He's never spoken like this to any of them before, never with a soft meaning behind his words. And they're his friends, he knows they'll support him no matter what, but he's also a demon. He doesn't get all these feelings. The closest thing he gets to feeling anything is the ounce of pain when the tattoo needle drags across his skin. 

"It feels like it?" Donghyuck repeats, un-comprehensive. 

"I don't know! Just like... Maybe if I look into his eyes or some shit, everything will make sense."

Now it's Donghyuck's turn to gape. 

"Are you soft? Has an angel made you soft?" He asks, tone incredulous as his eyes widen. "What the fuck Jeno." 

"Listen! I don't know what it is either, all I know is that it just feels like I know him." He explains again, a sense of finality in his tone. He doesn't wanna say that his friends wouldn't understand, but he knows that what he's feeling isn't something everyone does. Let alone his demon friends. 

"About tracking someone down using their face," Renjun sighs, looking at Jeno through the rear view mirror. 

"I can do it."


	6. four

"Zhong Chenle." 

"You amaze me," Mark sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Sure you weren't born in the modern days?" 

"Died in the 80's, sorry babe," Renjun smirks. "My brain is just so big."

"Your brain is dead," Donghyuck deadpans, getting a closer look at what Renjun is showing them on his laptop. "Jen's right, he does look like a mushroom." 

"Wait till you see that other fucker," Jeno grumbles, dissecting the photo before his eyes. "What the fuck? Why does he look familiar too?"

"Uh," Donghyuck starts, snorting. "Because you've been seeing him hang around your angel?" 

"Don't know, just a thought," Renjun sighs. "Seriously Jen, is your brain that slow today?" 

"First of all, you guys are assholes," Jeno announces, glaring at the two of them. "Second of all, no that's not what I mean. It feels like I personally know this... Zhong Chenle character." 

"You sound pensive." Mark comments. "And that probably hurts your brain, doesn't it?" 

"Hyung," Jeno whines. 

"Kidding. But same feeling you get when you look at Jaemin? Or different?" 

"Different," Jeno admits. "I feel like I know Jaemin, but I feel like I just know Chenle. You know?"

"Did you make it past tenth grade before you died? That sentence doesn't make any sense." Donghyuck guffaws, constantly one to batter and bully Jeno to the ends of the Earth. 

"That's a low blow man, I don't even know when I died," Jeno sighs. "Whatever— That's not important. Next step is finding a way to talk to Jaemin."

Donghyuck snickers. 

"Dad's gonna have your head on a stick."

"Dad's not gonna found out," Jeno sneers, referring to Satan the way the latter asked him to. Something about him being the favorite and like a second son to him. Not that Jeno's complaining, it comes with its perks. "And you're not telling him."

Donghyuck puts his hands up in surrender, seeming a bit too smug. But then again, he's 100% demon blood, so Jeno doesn't really know when he isn't being smug, cocky or arrogant. 

"I can keep a secret." He insists. "But on a real note, how are you gonna get sweet angel Jaemin to talk to you?" 

Jeno didn't think that far ahead, hence why he's asking for the other's input. 

The thing is, that Jeno thinks Jaemin's seen him a few times. He's probably familiar with the gaze that's always lingering on his back, always feels the eyes on him. So actually going up to Jaemin shouldn't be that big of a feat, Jaemin probably already knows his face. 

Talking, however, is what poses the issue. Would an angel want to talk to him? Lee Jeno, with ink covering the entirety of one of his arms, and then some peeking out from other parts of his body. Lee Jeno, the demon who keeps his hair white so that the red of his eyes really pops. Lee Jeno, who's always decked out in black, often wearing the nastiest scowl he can muster. 

Would an angel want to even be near him?

The thought doesn't make him insecure; he's a demon, this is who he is. And he loves who he is, self positivity, self love, all that bullshit. He also thinks he's pretty hot, so he's not scared of anything like that. He also has a pretty banging personality once you push past all his exterior stuff, but that's besides the point. 

The point is he doesn't know if Jaemin is going to have that stereotypical demon stigma when it comes to him. He wouldn't blame him if he does, since he's an angel after all. And Jeno would be lying if he said he didn't have any sort of stigma around Jaemin just because he was an angel too. 

He's just wondering how it would all go down. Will Jaemin shut Jeno down and not wanna talk because he's a demon? Or is everything Jeno feeling not one sided? Does Jaemin feel it too? 

He's snapped out of his thoughts however, by Renjun who throws his phone at him. It hits Jeno's shoulder, and he's ready to curse Renjun out, but then he sees what's displayed on his phone screen.

"That's Park Jisung." Renjun announces.

"Damn you were right. Those two really are mushroom headasses." Donghyuck laughs, having Mark join in once he sees Jisung on the phone screen.

Jeno, however, feels time stop.

He can't hear anything besides the thoughts running wild in his head, can't even hear Mark and Donghyuck's obnoxious laughs. The only thing he can process right now is Jisung's face. His chubby cheeks, his small eyes, his tall build and his ridiculous bowl cut. 

He's seen him before. 

And it's not around Jaemin. 

He's seen him in a library. In a hallway. In a McDonald's. In a classroom. Seen him in a park, in a pool, in a bedroom—

He's seen Jisung before. 

He's seen Jisung before he died. 

"Hey Jen? Why are you breathing so heavy?" Mark asks, seeming somewhat worried with how Jeno's breathing picks up. "Is he that ugly?" He jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Jeno doesn't say anything. 

Instead, he hands Renjun his phone back, and gulps before looking up at all his friends. 

"Park Jisung. His birthday is February 5th. He likes instant noodles but he hates spicy food. He lives in California. He was born there but his family is Korean. He's an only child. He died in a house break in. Shot in the head." 

Donghyuck is gaping at him. Mark is stunned into silence, and Renjun keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. 

"You remember him, but nothing about yourself?" Renjun finally asks, squinting his eyes, in disbelief. Jeno is too. "Make it make sense." 

"I don't know," Jeno sighs, a bit exasperated. "But this has to mean something, doesn't it? Why the hell do I remember something about an angel but not myself?" He rubs his hands over his face in frustration.

"Listen," Mark starts, slowly, as if still thinking about what he wanted to say. "Just... Talk to Jaemin next time you see each other. It'll clear up everything." 

"... I guess."


	7. five

It's raining again, and Jaemin hates it. 

He hates when it's raining, when the drizzle is louder than necessary, when the thunder claps louder than it needs to, when the lightening flashes brighter than anyone wants it to. This is a prime example of why Jaemin wishes he lived with someone. Someone he could talk to to distract himself from the extremely grim atmosphere outside. To drown out all the sounds, to cuddle inside a blanket with. 

But that's all he can do. Wish. 

He sighs as he curls into the couch with a blanket, willing himself to listen to the light hearted music playing through his earbuds. He closes his eyes and tries to picture something better than what's going on outside, something that'll ease the cold air seeping through his windows. 

It works for the first few minutes, until clanging from his kitchen forces him to open his eyes, startled. 

Jaemin is on high alert, and dread settles into every crevice of his body. He doesn't want to deal with this, but it's better to do so than sit around and wait for someone to probably kill him.

It registers in his brain that nobody actually can kill him, technically, but he still doesn't want a home invasion. Or someone to rob his stuff; he likes his stuff. A lot of is in antique too. It'd be a shame if it were all robbed. 

Grunting, and slightly shivering because it's cold, Jaemin slowly makes his way to the kitchen, where the initial bang had come from. 

He half expects to see a human there, someone scouring through his drawers to see if he has anything valuable in them (jokes on them, he keeps valuables in a secret drawer in his bathroom), who can't see him, which puts Jaemin in a pickle about what to do. 

But what he sees instead might just be worse. 

A shadowy figure, an outline of something Jaemin can't see. Just a bit taller than him, and overall a bit bigger than him too. 

But that's not the part that unsettles him. 

Jaemin can quite literally feel someone's gaze on him. 

And that shouldn't be happening, unless the person who's figure is just standing in the middle of his kitchen is able to see him. And if they're able to see him, that means they're dead. 

However, the gaze starts the feel familiar. 

The eyes he feels on him feel like something he's familiar with, and the heat of the eyes which are staring at him feels welcome. 

And oh.

Jaemin understands now. 

And suddenly, despite initially feeling scared because of the storm outside and the darkness surrounding his house, despite feeling nervous around facing the intruder, his confidence boosts. 

Now he knows who's in his kitchen, and despite the traditional fear he's supposed to feel, he just... Doesn't. 

He never has, and this situation isn't any different. It always throws Chenle and Jisung for a loop, how he was so casual and calm about the whole demon-stalking thing. 

And standing here, right now while staring at the demon who's been following him around for the better part of a hundred and fifty years, Jaemin might just finally understand Chenle and Jisung's confusion. 

He's not scared. He's not intimidated. He's not overwhelmed. Instead, he's confused. 

What was the demon doing in his kitchen during the midst of a rainstorm? 

"What're you doing here?" Jaemin asks, taking tentative steps closer to the demon. The lights are off, and Jaemin shuffles towards the switch before he even waits for an answer. Trying to see in the dark always irritated Jaemin's eyes. 

He flips the switch, and the first thing he takes in is the pans from his pan wall scattered around the floor. That must have been what caused to crash that alerted Jaemin. 

"My pan wall," Jaemin pouts, immediately making his way to pick up the cookware. Thankfully none of it is dented. Jaemin looks up at the demon, who's still staring at him. Now with the lights on, Jaemin can finally see what he could only feel for the longest time. His white hair, which falls into his red eyes. His pale skin, littered with tattoos which are poking from the rips in his jeans. "Are you gonna help me? This is your mess to begin with." 

Silently, the demon crouches down to help pick up the pans and pots, putting them back onto the hooks attached to the kitchen wall. In a mere five minutes, everything is put back the way it originally was, and Jaemin turns to frown at the demon again. 

"What're you doing here?" He asks again, hands on his hips this time. He finds it quite odd how the demon has remained quiet this entire time, given that he's always known them to be boisterous and loud. Granted, he doesn't know much about them that isn't from a biased opinion, hasn't really met any of them either. 

"We need to talk." The demon ends up finally answering, and Jaemin is a bit taken aback by how soft his voice is. It's still deep, still rumbles and asserts his seriousness, but he sounds like someone who's soft spoken and has a rather lovely laugh.

From the four words that he's said, by far. 

"What would we—" Jaemin gestures between the two of them. "Ever have to talk about?" 

"Angel Na Jaemin," the demon huffs, taking steps closer to Jaemin. Jaemin doesn't back down, keeping his chin high at the demon's obvious efforts to intimidate him. "Do you know Park Jisung?" 

It's a stupid question, Jeno knows, he already knows that Jaemin knows Jisung. But maybe if he can start it all like this, answers will come easier and faster. 

Immediately, Jaemin's expression steels itself, and his eyes are hardened as he now glares at the demon. 

Jeno didn't know angels could look that angry, but the more you know.

"Why are you talking about him? Leave him alone." Jaemin spits, tone bordering on a growl. 

Jeno pieces together that Jisung means a lot to Jaemin. He wouldn't be getting this defensive over the other if he didn't. 

"I know him. Park Jisung, died in California. Shot in the head. Loves In-N-Out, was going to graduate top of his class before dying. Only child. Angel, one hundred and eighty years old."

Jaemin heads throbs with the slew of information. 

Obviously, Jaemin had already known all of his about Jisung, the latter having told Jaemin and Chenle everything given how their friendship had progressed. But this? This demon? Reciting information the exact way Jaemin remembers it? He knows that Jisung doesn't know this demon, with the way he's never spoken about a demon and with the way he seemed endlessly puzzled when his eyes landed on him the other day. 

"I don't know how you know that but you need to stay away from him." Jaemin seethes, poking a finger to the middle of the demon's chest.

"So I'm right?" The other asks, now completely crowding up Jaemin's space. "Tell me I'm wrong if I am."

Jaemin stays silent for a moment, still glaring at Jeno despite his lips being shut in a tight line. 

He nods once. 

The demon smiles in a sinister way, and Jaemin wonders what's wrong with him when he isn't the least bit phased by the smile. 

"I'll be back Angel Na Jaemin." He says, seeming somewhat giddy now if Jaemin thinks about it. 

Jeno can now take his credible information to his genius best friend, Huang Renjun, and have him do this crazy research to find out more about Jisung. 

"What's your name?" Jaemin asks, maintaining eye contact with the other's fiery red pupils. 

"Lee Jeno."

Jaemin's head throbs at the revelation.


	8. six

"Why are we here?" Donghyuck groans, kicking a rock on the ground in frustration. "I had a tattoo appointment today!" He yells angrily, eyes turning a darker shade of red. "This is all your fault!" He spits at Jeno, poking a harsh finger to the middle of the latter's chest. "I would be getting inked right now if it weren't for you." He growls to a bored looking Jeno, who's simply looking at Donghyuck, waiting for him to finish his ramble. 

"Done?" He asks blandly. 

"Fuck you."

"Hyuck's question still stands," Mark pipes in, climbing out of the car to stand next to the other three. They're all learned up against the vehicle, in the same place they find themselves frequently, courtesy of Jeno. "Why are we here?"

"So glad you asked," Jeno scoffs, walking in front of the other three. He has his arms crossed as he stares them all down, before snapping his finger at Renjun. "You're gonna stay by the kitchen window and use your laptop and brain to do— Whatever you did for Chenle and Jisung, but with Na Jaemin. You'll see his face from the kitchen window."

"I don't know where the kitchen window is," Renjun says dryly, looking at Jeno, unimpressed. 

"I do." Is all Jeno replies with. "You," he snaps a finger at Mark. "You make sure Chenle and Jisung aren't anywhere near Jaemin. If they are, scare them, take them away, I don't know." Finally, he snaps at Donghyuck, turning to him with a smile so saccharine, Donghyuck knows it's fake. "You, my best friend, scare the living daylights out of Jaemin." 

Mark is the first one to splutter at that. 

"And why? Is that your kink?" Donghyuck fires back, seeming a tad bit fed up with the situation. "Seriously Jeno, what the fuck are we all doing here?" 

He's never ever really been against Jeno going up to... Stalk Jaemin, Donghyuck never cared. He also thought Jaemin was just a pretty pass time, but now Jeno seems more passionate about the whole thing. He says it's because he thinks Jaemin can answer questions towards his death, and Jisung and Chenle, to some degree. But Donghyuck had already promised Jeno that he'd be the one uncovering the truth, so he doesn't know why he's resorting to angels of all people, when he has the literal son of the Devil at his immediate disposal at all times. 

"I just told you," Jeno grunts one response, getting more and more agitated as the time ticks by. "Chenle and Jisung are distractions, so Mark hyung will take care of them. Renjun has a wicked technologically advanced brain for someone who died in the 1800s, so he can track down stuff about Jaemin once he sees his face. And you, you piece of shit—" Donghyuck glares at Jeno for his choice of words, but stays silent 

So far, what he's saying makes sense, but Donghyuck wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead, he'd rather play off how annoyed and impressed he is by masking it with anger. Maybe that was a form of secondary nature that came with being Satan's son, Donghyuck wouldn't know.

"—Are to scare Jaemin with your demonic whatever, son of a devil, because last time I talked to Jaemin, he didn't seemed phased by me at all." 

The revelation has all three of them shocked, and very, very confused. 

"How are you telling me an angel wasn't scared of a demon?" Renjun scoffs. 

"That doesn't seem right." Mark mutters, cocking his head to the side, as if trying to find a logical explanation for what Jeno has revealed. He doesn't find one, unsurprisingly. 

"Is Na Jaemin a joke?" Donghyuck breathes out, disbelief painting his tone while he angrily kicks another rock and lets out a yell of frustration. "Has he ever even seen the wrath of a demon?" He growls. 

"See, I knew you'd want to scare an angel halfway to death after you found out," Jeno hums happily, looking at Donghyuck with satisfaction. 

Donghyuck semi hates how good Jeno is at crawling under his skin. 

"What's the point though?" Renjun asks again, trying to clear out any confusion before they all went in. "Why does Donghyuck have to scare him?" 

"Because," Jeno sighs out, seeming frustrated with the fact that he's having to reexplain things over and over again. "Maybe Jaemin not being scared of me was just a flux. I wanna know if he's scared of any creature from Hell at all, or if it was just a one time thing."

"Because if it isn't a one time thing..." Mark trails off, looking like the gears in his brain are working very hard trying to piece all the pieces together. 

Jeno decides to finish Mark's thought because the latter is taking too long on his own. 

"If it isn't a one time thing that means there's more to Na Jaemin than him just being an angel. Who isn't scared of a demon? Of the son of Satan?" 

Jeno has reason, they all conclude, and so they all agree. 

The four of them make their way to Jaemin's house, Jeno starting by setting Renjun up at the window by the kitchen. 

"There's a latch on his kitchen window, and it seems like he didn't fix it from when I broke in last time," Jeno mumbles, eyeing the broken piece of metal. He ignores the bit of concern which bubbles somewhere near the bottom of his heart. "That's fine, it just makes things easier." 

"Y'know," Mark offhandedly comments, looking Jeno up and down. "If you were a human, you'd be a terrifying stalker." 

Jeno sends him a crooked smile. 

"Well aren't you glad I'm dead then."

Renjun was going to make a joke about what Jeno has just said, but then out of the corner of his eye, he sees a mop of yellow and a mop of pink hair walk into the kitchen. 

"That's your angel," Renjun hisses, kicking Jeno's shin. "And that Zhong Chenle kid."

"Does that mushroom ever leave him alone?" Donghyuck scoffs, staring at the two of them. "Hurry up and let me go in Jeno, I wanna have fun with him."

Jeno hums, holding his arm out in front of Donghyuck who tries to go in. 

"Wait a minute. I want to see if Park Jisung is here too." 

Sure enough, Jisung trails into the kitchen, resting his chin on Jaemin's shoulder from behind. 

Jeno would've given it a few more moments if the sight didn't bother him as much as it did. 

"Go."

With that, he flips the window open, hearing it back where it falls, watching Mark and Donghyuck crawl through the space, where Chenle, Jisung and Jaemin look too shocked to process anything. 

Mark, ever the trustable one from Jeno's group of friends, immediately grabs Jisung and Chenle by their arms and uses his strength advantage to drag them out of the kitchen. Jeno doesn't see where. 

"Chenle, Jisung," Jaemin says calmly, voice loud enough to reach to where ever the other two were in the house. His eyes remain focused on Donghyuck though, who seems to have gone full 'Son of Satan' mode on him. 

His eyes are black, his horns are out, and his fangs have also made an appearance. He looks a mess, with a fiery glow around him, and he seems to be having too much fun, from what Jeno can see. 

"Don't fight him," Jaemin continues, glaring at Donghyuck. "Just sit tight and he won't do anything." He says confidently, only then making eye contact with Jeno, who's watching this all unfold from outside the window. Jaemin sighs. "This will be over quicker than you know." 

He turns to fully face Donghyuck, arms crossed over his chest and eyes small with the way they glare at him. 

"Get out." 

"It's not that easy," Donghyuck cackles, and Jeno kind of feels proud in a weird way. What can he say, he loves his best friend. 

He watches as Donghyuck grabs Jaemin by the arm, with his literal burning hand, and watches how Jaemin doesn't flinch at the heat.

Jaemin's lips curve up into a sickeningly sweet smile. 

"Did you think that'd hurt?" He taunts, bringing his face closer to Donghyuck's. He's cocky, that much Jeno can tell, and he's quick to divert his gaze to Renjun, who's furiously typing at his laptop.

"Anything yet?"

"Give me a minute," Renjun grunts. 

Jeno turns back to the scene in the kitchen. 

"You'd be rather cute if you didn't think you were scaring me. It just makes you look stupid." Jaemin says, mocking Donghyuck. 

Jeno can see the way Donghyuck growls. 

"What's your deal? I'm Satan's son, and what are you? A prissy bitch?" 

Jeno winces at bit at Donghyuck's choice of words. 

Jaemin's eyes darken. He takes a step back. 

"My deal? You just think you're high and mighty when there isn't a thing about to you to fear. What, you have tattoos everywhere? If my skin wasn't immune to blemishes I would too. You have fangs? I kinda dig those," Jaemin smirks, and it catches Jeno off guard. Jeno can see how it catches Donghyuck off guard too. "And what else, you're burning? Literally on fire as you stand in front of me? I'm angel, you freak. Nothing hurts me." 

Jeno tucks that piece of information in the back of his mind. 

Renjun makes an indignant noise, causing Jeno to look down at him. 

"There's nothing," he says, eyebrows furrowed and fingers tapping away at his keyboard more furiously. 

"You're such a fucking piece of work!" Donghyuck yells, clearly effected and agitated by Jaemin's words. "Wanna see what the fuck I can do to you?" 

"Jeno," Renjun calls again, sounding more in disbelief than he does frantic. "Nothing comes up." 

"What?" Jeno shrieks, quickly looking at Renjun's laptop screen. He doesn't know much about what he's supposed to be seeing, but he does know that the page doesn't look anything like what it looked like when Renjun had found Chenle and Jisung. It's blank. "How is that fucking possible?"

"He doesn't exist." Renjun gapes, turning to Jeno with wide eyes. "Jeno, he's not in the system. Not in the real world system or the afterlife system." 

"So—"

"You can't kill him."

Jeno doesn't know why, doesn't know what prompted Renjun to say that, but what he hears after that, has his snapping his attention back to the scene in the kitchen.

"Wanna know what fucking happens when I bite into you?" Donghyuck growls, pinning Jaemin in place with both of the latter's hands behind his back. 

"What happens, huh little demon? Am I gonna die? You gonna kill me, you psychopath?" 

Jeno vaguely registers how Jaemin seemed to sound so confident even now, in favour of listening to what Renjun had said. 

"Donghyuck!" He calls, climbing into the kitchen through the window, standing between Jaemin and Donghyuck. Donghyuck is clearly stronger than Jeno, with him being 100% devil, but Jeno still has enough to step between the two of them, making sure to lock eyes with Donghyuck. "Don't bite him, you jackass. I didn't get any information." He says, watching how Donghyuck's attention goes from wanting to destroy Jaemin, to confusion as he looks at Jeno. 

"How is that—"

"I'll explain in the car," Jeno grunts, using Donghyuck's confusion to fully push the other off of and away from Jaemin. "Just get Mark and leave. I'll be there in a minute." 

Donghyuck complies, simply because he's curious towards why there's no information that Renjun had managed to gather about Jaemin. He leaves to find Mark, but not without giving Jaemin one last death glare. 

Jeno watches him go. 

Jaemin doesn't even bat an eye. 

"That your friend?" Jaemin asks, obviously irritated and angry at Jeno, who simply turns back to him and nods his head. 

"Sorry about that," Jeno says.

"No you're not."

"Yeah. I'm not."

Before Jaemin can get another word out about how angry he is, he hears two voices run into the kitchen.

"Hyung!"

"Jaemin hyung!" Chenle yells, coming up to Jaemin and hugging him tight. "Are you okay? What happened? Who were they? They were demons weren't they, that dude's eyes were red—"

"Chenle," Jaemin coos, a complete contrast from how he was talking to Jeno, the latter notes. "I'm fine. Relax." 

"Who's this?" Chenle asks, looking to glare at Jeno. 

He sighs, watching Donghyuck and Mark leave through the kitchen window.

"I'm—"

"Lee Jeno." 

Chenle's head whips over to Jisung, to see how the younger is staring at Jeno with his lips shut tight. 

"Park Jisung." Jeno simply grunts in return. 

Jaemin watches between the two of them while biting his lip. 

He doesn't like where this is going, especially because he remembers Jeno saying he already knew who Jisung was. And by the way Jisung knows Jeno's name without Jaemin telling him a single detail about that night, Jaemin guesses Jisung knows him too. 

But that conversation can come later. When Chenle isn't freaking out in the middle do this, and when Jeno's friends aren't waiting for him in the car. 

"Leave." Is all Jaemin says, tone icy as he says his command. 

Jeno obliges, simply because he's Jaemin and because he really does owe Donghyuck an explanation. 

Before fully exiting through the window, he turns back to Jaemin. 

"You know I'll be back. Also, buy a new latch."

And with that, he's gone.


	9. seven

"Explain."

Jisung looks hesitant. 

And honestly, he's more scared of Chenle at the moment than he is of Jaemin, but that's also because he knows that Jaemin is practically incapable of being angry at someone. Even just now, he was more annoyed than angry with... Whoever was in the kitchen, Jisung doesn't know. 

"It's just someone from before I died," Jisung shrugs off, walking into the living room in order to escape the suffocating atmosphere of the kitchen. Not that Jaemin and Chenle were suffocating... Just that their interrogative stares were burning holes into his head. "No biggie."

"No biggie?" Chenle screeches, in classic Chenle form, trailing behind Jisung while Jaemin follows calmly. "He's a literal demon, Jisung. No one from Heaven is supposed to know anyone from Hell." 

"I can't help it if he's from my past, right? How was I supposed to know he's a demon?" Jisung asks back, raising a valid point. 

Chenle just didn't want to hear it. 

"Suddenly you remember when you see his face?" He asks, voice raising in volume the more Jisung justifies his knowledge. 

Jisung would start getting annoyed at Chenle if he himself didn't think he'd react the same way if he were in Chenle's position. And he kind of is, wondering how Jaemin knew Jeno, and the other demons that were with him.

"Why didn't you say anything the first time you saw him? When you moved in," Jaemin asks, putting a hand on Chenle's shoulder to get him the calm down. His tone is much gentler and much more considerate, and it's something Jisung appreciates, through all of Chenle's madness. 

"Couldn't see his face properly," he mumbles, sitting down on the couch. Chenle and Jaemin flake his sides, but Jaemin is considerate enough to pat Jisung's head in a soothing rhythm. Not that Chenle isn't considerate, he's just more curious than anything else at the moment. 

"Can I ask how you knew him?" Jisung knew the question would come, but that didn't mean he knew how to answer it. He bites his lip at Jaemin's inquiry, quickly raking his brain for a way to explain things so that it didn't come off as too much. "You don't have to now, if you're comfortable."

Jisung, with the way Jaemin has been polite and caring, respectful and patient, even though Jisung knows he's dying for answers as well, figures he owes Jaemin at least this much. 

After all, he's stuck in this mess too, he might as well know some of the truth. 

"He used to go to my high school," Jisung starts, clearing his throat and shifting a bit to sit up straight. "He graduated two years before I did, he's your age, Jaemin hyung. We still kept in contact after he graduated... We were like, best friends? I guess? He was my only friend." Jisung hesitates a bit to let the last part slip, physically having the restrain himself from letting too much out too early. It wouldn't benefit anyone involved if Jaemin knew more than what his was necessary to satiate his curiosity right now. 

"Was he a bad person? How did he end up in Hell?" Chenle asks, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets because of how intrigued he is. Jisung would find it cute if it were any other scenario. 

"No, he was... He was really nice. Very nice, actually." Jisung admits, eyebrows furrowing now at the thought of why Jeno would be a demon if he was such a nice person before passing. "Maybe he did some questionable things, I don't know. I died before he did."

"Oh Sungie," Jaemin sighs sadly, engulfing the younger boy in a warm hug. "I'm sorry I made you talk about it, I don't want you to relive your death," he apologizes, reaching for Chenle too, holding the both of them in his arms. 

"It's okay," Jisung says, relief flooding through his body at the way both of his friends had bought his lie. "It doesn't bother me that much anyways." He tries laughing it off, only to stop abruptly when Chenle wraps his arms around him too. 

With Jaemin, he's used to the cuddles, to the affection and to the warmth, and where it wasn't something taboo with Chenle, it also wasn't something frequent. So he relishes in the feeling of being in Chenle's arms, and lets the other hug him and apologize softly in his ear. 

"But uh," Jisung starts again, licking his lips nervously as he gets ready to ask his question. Both of his friends' eyes are on him, he has their undivided attention. He turns to Jaemin. "What did Jeno want from you? Why did he come here with his... Friends?" 

Jisung gulps as he waits for the answer, and he's silently praying in his head that it's not what he thinks it is. 

He knew the day would have to come, but he didn't want it to be now. He didn't think it'd be now. 

"Oh," Jaemin says to start off, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really know." 

"What?" Jisung squints his eyes, easing out of the other two's holds. "You don't know?"

"No," Jaemin answers, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Am I supposed to?"

"I just thought he'd say something with the way he broke in. And has been tailing you for as long as you can remember." 

Jaemin guesses Jisung has a point, but it just never crossed his mind. 

Jeno stalking him, he was used to it. 

Jeno standing in his kitchen unannounced, it seemed somewhat familiar. 

Jeno telling him he'd be back, it didn't sound that bad. 

But of course, he wouldn't let Chenle or Jisung know about that. It'd worry their little hearts, and also confuse them. Jaemin himself doesn't understand the full extent to his emotions and thoughts, he doesn't want to drag Chenle and Jisung into the mess. He'll figure them out later. 

"Stay safe Nana hyung," Chenle says wearily, sending Jaemin a worried look. 

"Don't worry, Lele," Jaemin coos, going to pat Chenle's hair now. "Nothing's gonna happen. I'm not scared of Jeno. He's not even scary." 

Jisung can attest to that, but decides to stay quiet.

✤ ✤ ✤

"What the fuck was all of that?" Donghyuck asks once he's much, much calmer. His horns have resided back in his skull and his fangs have also tucked themselves back into his jaw. He's not burning anymore, and the whites of his eyes are back. 

Jeno can still tell he's angry though.

"He's not in the system," Renjun supplies helpfully, straight to the point as he looks at Donghyuck through the rear view mirror. Renjun's been doing a lot of that lately, Jeno notes. "The human one and the afterlife one."

Donghyuck scrunches his nose at this, annoyed. 

"How is he dead then? If he's not in the human system?"

Renjun simply shrugs his shoulders, unable to give a response. 

"It just means that if any of you kill him," he emphasizes the end of what he said, looking directly at Donghyuck. "It'll get messy."

"So just lay off of him, okay? Thanks for coming along today but I don't think I'll be bringing you guys the next time." 

"Just say you hate us," Donghyuck grunts. 

Jeno stays silent, and the rest of the drive passes by with Jeno trying to piece together why Jaemin wouldn't be in either of the systems.


	10. eight

Jeno sighs. 

"I told you to buy a new latch."

"What's the point? You would've broken that one too anyway." Jaemin grumbles, watching with irritation in his eyes as Jeno climbs through his kitchen window, yet again. "I know for a fact you know how to use the door, so I'm failing understand why you don't."

"Where's the fun?" 

"Why is fun valued more than my latches—"

"Jaemin. Do you always talk this much?" 

Jeno is standing in front of Jaemin, where the other is sitting on a barstool. He had been reading a magazine and eating chocolate, but now Jeno is standing in front of him like he was welcome in Jaemin's home. 

"Does it matter? What do you want?" Jaemin admits that he's being rude, but this is the third time that Jeno has broken into his house via the same damn kitchen window. A voice in the back of his head nags at him reminds him that anger is a secondary emotion, and Jaemin lets it stay at the back of his mind. He doesn't want to think about those implications.

Jeno doesn't answer Jaemin's question, simply walks deeper into the kitchen and takes a seat on a barstool next to the other. He eyes the bowl of chocolate bark, and despite not liking overly sweet things, he takes a piece and eats it. 

Surprisingly, it's bitter. 

Extremely bitter. 

The way Jeno likes it.

"Dark chocolate?" Jeno questions, cocking an eyebrow up. He doesn't know much about angels, obviously, but ever since this whole ordeal had taken place, he's picked up a thing or two about angels through the extensive research Renjun does to help him. One thing is that they prefer sweet things. Not all, but the vast majority. 

"I don't like sweets," Jaemin easily answers, shrugging. "Now tell me why you're here." 

"You're weird," Jeno sighs out instead, resting his head on his hand as he perches his elbow on the counter. "And pretty."

"Jeno!" Jaemin barks, glaring at him with renowned intensity. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Okay Jaemin," Jeno grins, and he looks stupidly cocky if Jaemin's being honest. "I think you know how I died." 

Jaemin snorts.

"I do not. Jisung is the one who's known you before death, not me," Jaemin reminds him, talking matter of factly. "I didn't have a clue who you were until you came in through my window the first day."

Jeno doesn't let the grin slip off of his lips, but his eyes do irk a bit with frustration. 

"You know something," he mutters, looking into Jaemin's eyes with such intensity that it makes Jaemin squirm a bit uncomfortably in his stool. 

"I don't know a thing—"

"That's the problem!" Jeno exclaims, suddenly sitting up straight and turning to completely face Jeno. "You're supposed to remember Jaemin, the problem is that you don't. No creature isn't supposed to know."

"You don't remember anything either!" Jaemin argues back. 

"It's simple because of that, isn't it? We're anomalies in Heaven and Hell, Jaemin. I know something about you. You know something about me."

"I do not!"

"You do, you just don't know it," Jeno growls, seeming to grow more and more frustrated with the repetition of the conversation. "I know something, you know something, Jisung knows something."

"Don't drag Jisung into this," Jaemin snarls. "He doesn't know anything."

"And you say that with what confidence, Jaemin?" Jeno smirks, leaning in closer into Jaemin's space. "What makes you so sure he's clueless?"

"He doesn't lie to me," the other states proudly, chin held up high at the statement. "He wouldn't lie to me."

Jeno's smirk seems to deepen, and it stirs up something ugly inside Jaemin's stomach.

"Oh, you poor little thing," he coos mockingly, tilting his head to one side as he continues to look at Jaemin. "I think Park's hiding something from you." 

"He wouldn't," Jaemin immediately denies, shaking his head and looking anywhere but the stupidly handsome face in front of him right now. "I can't trust you."

"No?" Jeno questions. "I like to think you're rather fond of me." 

"I'm not," Jaemin bites, turning his body away so that he was focused on something else. 

"You acknowledged me stalking you."

"No I didn't."

"You weren't scared of me when I first broke in."

"I have nothing to fear."

"You didn't buy a new latch because you liked me coming over. Also, you're lying about not acknowledging me. You liked my attention, didn't you?" 

"I did not."

"Yes you did, you're an awful liar, Jaemin. You probably found it thrilling, to know someone took an interest in you after being neglected all these years."

Jeno doesn't know why seeing Jaemin flinch excites him so much. 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jaemin spits, trying his best to not let it show that Jeno is getting under his skin. 

He doesn't know how Jeno knows this vulnerable thing about him, but he has a feeling that it could've come with years and years of stalking. 

In a sickening way, Jaemin realizes it doesn't bother him that much. 

"But I do know. Sweet little angel Na Jaemin, God's least favourite." 

Jaemin feels his breath catch in his throat. Out of his peripheral, he can see Jeno's smirk widen, and he hates that he's fuelling his ego. 

"You don't know anything," he insists, mentally kicking himself for letting his voice come out weaker than he wanted it to. "Stop saying dumb stuff."

"It's not dumb, pretty boy. God hates you and you don't understand why. You've been treated unfairly since you've entered Heaven, and you're frustrated, aren't you?" Jeno asks, his voice dropping lower and lower. With every sentence, Jeno is moving closer to the other's side, until he's whispering in his ear. "Just say you hate Him."

Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, as if that'd help him tune out Jeno's voice. He shakes his head. 

"I don't." He insists.

"Don't lie to yourself Jaemin. You hate what He's done to you, how He makes you live so miserably." Jeno continues to taunt him.

"He let me live again in the afterlife, I'm eternally grateful." Jaemin grits out, finally opening his eyes again and turning to look at Jeno. Their faces are close together, given how Jeno had already been close. "You're a demon, you're supposed to coerce me. And it's not gonna work."

"Sweetheart, I'm not coercing you into anything," Jeno hums, bringing you one hand to press his thumb on the crease between his eyebrows. Jaemin tries to ignore how the nickname made his heart skip a beat. "I'm just reminding you of something you won't admit." 

"You're wrong," Jaemin whispers, suddenly aware of their close proximity, and the weight of Jeno's thumb. "You don't know anything."

"I'm afraid you're the one who doesn't know anything, darling," Jeno tsks, letting his hand slide down from his forehead to his jaw, holding his pretty face delicately. "To think I'd be able to hold this face after decades of following it around." He murmurs, almost in awe of what he's able to do. "To think you'd let me." 

Jaemin understands what Jeno means with his words, but he can't bring himself to jerk away from the horrendously familiar touch. To tell Jeno to let go, because it's not that he doesn't like it. 

And that feeling, whatever Jeno is making him feel right now, is ten times scarier than anything Jeno could say.


	11. nine

"Jisung," Jaemin calls, draping himself over the younger boy's back. "You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

Jisung tries his best to be nonchalant. 

"I don't have anything to hide," he says, hoping it sounds convincing. Jaemin knows him like the back of his hand, and this is the one time he hates that fact. 

Jisung doesn't want to have to explain why he is, in fact, lying to him about this thing, why he's keeping a secret from him.

It's just not his place to tell. And it most definitely isn't the right time for him to know. 

This secret that Jisung had been hiding from Jaemin since the day he met him, it's detrimental. It could ruin everything for Jaemin— And making him upset is the last thing Jisung wants. 

Jaemin loves him a lot. More than Jisung thinks he deserves, especially because he's keeping such a big part of Jaemin's past a secret from him. But he's not ready to let go of that affection yet, not until he prepares himself for Jaemin probably hating his guts after he tells him the truth.

The truth is a scary thing, and to Jisung, it's even scarier when there's Na Jaemin on the line. 

"That's what I thought," Jaemin coos happily, pinching Jisung's cheek affectionately. 

He always used to say that it irritated him, but when he thinks about it in the long run, he's not ready to say goodbye to these little loving and teasing touches. 

Not yet. 

"I knew I shouldn't have even begun to listen to what that monster had to say." 

When Jaemin adds that, Jisung's senses are on high alert. He feels adrenaline pumping through his veins, and sudden anxiety washes over him. 

"Who?" He asks, trying to keep nonchalant, despite shaking in the cold fear which had consumed him. 

"Jeno," Jaemin answers, rolling his eyes to accentuate how annoyed he is at the mere mention of the other's name. "That brat."

"What did he say?" Jisung asks as a follow up, hoping he comes off as more curious than horrified. When Jaemin looks at him skeptically, he knows he has to think of something fast. "He was my best friend in one life y'know? I just wanna know," he justifies, hoping it's enough.

And it is, Jaemin is a sap at heart and a sucker for these types of stories. One day, it's really gonna bite him the ass, but until that day, Jisung will indulge in him. 

"He just said some stupid stuff about knowing something about and me knowing something about him," the older boy explains hotly, seemingly already getting riled up. 

Jisung didn't know he despised Jeno this much. 

He didn't think Jaemin could despise anyone this much. 

"Can you believe him? He even accused you of lying! He doesn't deserve to have been your friend Jisungie, I don't like him." 

Jisung takes in the way there's a very clear tone of distaste in Jaemin's voice, takes in the way Jaemin sounds like he'd much rather swallow sandpaper than let Jeno's name roll off of his tongue one more time. 

He doesn't get it; doesn't understand how angel Na Jaemin can hate someone this much. For one, angels aren't designed to be capable enough to embody this much negativity towards someone, but with each new time Jaemin talks about Jeno, it seems like his hatred grows tenfold. For two, angels shouldn't be immune to the wrath of a demon, it's only natural that you'd cower in the presence of something from the underworld. But Jaemin doesn't bat an eye at Jeno, even Donghyuck, Satan's own flesh and blood. 

There's a lot of things about this that don't make sense to Jisung, and he briefly wonders if he's even meant to understand this situation.

He guesses not, because thinking about it for too long hurts his brain. 

"It's okay hyung, I don't like him that much either."

It's unsettling to Jisung, how easy that lie slips from his lips. 

Jisung likes Jeno a little too much. 

✤ ✤ ✤

"I knew you'd come find me, soon enough." 

Jaemin scoffs, making his way to where Jeno is standing. He stops beside him, crossing his arms over his chest to look defiant, as if he hadn't come here on his own will. 

"Don't make yourself sound so high and mighty," he snaps, glaring down at the grass beneath them. It's pitch black outside, way past sunset and not even the stars can illuminate the shadows which have casted themselves over the city. "You don't even know why I'm here."

"I have a slight idea," Jeno hums, taking s step forward and walking around a little. He doesn't look at Jaemin, but he isn't actively ignoring him either. He just finds interest in the silhouettes in the distance, trying to make out what they could be. Although he's lived here for quite a while, he's yet to have the city memorized, much less the cityscape. "I've been waiting here for you since that night."

"You could've chosen somewhere else," Jaemin mutters, but still unable to bring himself to feel unsettled at the fact that Jeno has been waiting at his favourite spot for him for days. 

That's just the thing about Jeno, isn't it? He could do anything and Jaemin wouldn't be able to find it in himself to feel scared, or uncomfortable, or anything of the sorts. Admittedly, it pisses him off, but more than that, it confuses him. He didn't know of Jeno's existence prior to the latter, well, stalking him, and he didn't even know his name until a few weeks ago. 

Something about Jeno is off putting to all the angels around him, and in the sickest way possible, Jaemin finds some sort of familiarity within Jeno. 

On the surface, it grosses him out. 

Deep inside, he feels warm. 

"Had a feeling you'd want some comfort after what you've learned, and now, have come here to tell me," Jeno shrugs, vaguely justifying his choice of waiting spot. "Am I wrong?" 

He finally turns around to look at Jaemin, only to find that the latter has looked away. 

That doesn't deter him though. 

"What'd you find out?" He asks, expectant. 

Jaemin waits a minute or so to answer, not wanting to give Jeno his satisfaction so early. 

However, it's inevitable.

"Jisung is lying to me."

Jaemin can feel the wicked grin that spreads across Jeno's face. 

"Didn't I say that?" The demon chuckles, laughing with triumph, sounding so free that it makes Jaemin upset. 

Jeno gets to have a field day with this information, but Jaemin is left confused and hurt. 

Why would Jisung ever want to lie to him? Why would Jisung ever even have a reason to lie to him? 

He likes to believe that he didn't do anything that could've upset Jisung and result in this behaviour, but he isn't too sure now that that seed is planted in his mind. 

"Stop," he calls out weakly to Jeno, asking him to stop laughing. It's mocking, and although Jaemin knows it's meant to be, and that demons aren't necessarily supposed to make him feel good, Jaemin doesn't want Jeno to laugh at him for any longer. "Jisungie is lying to me and you're laughing."

Jeno sighs, Jaemin hears it, but he doesn't hear anything else. 

Instead, he feels what Jeno does next, feeling his tattooed arms wrap around his middle from behind, feel his chin dig into his shoulder. 

Feels the warmth the hug brings to his system. 

He wants to blame it on the fact that they're in his favourite spot, the playground at an elementary school, but he knows deep down, that isn't the case. 

"I warned you, Na Jaemin," Jeno starts lowly, practically mumbling into the other's neck. The only reason Jaemin can hear him properly is because he's so close to his ear. "Did you think I wanted to see you this upset? I tried telling you, sweetheart, but you just don't listen, do you?" 

Jaemin can't find an answer, can't find it in himself to formulate words. All he can think about is the low rumble of Jeno's chest against his back. 

"Jeno," Jaemin sighs, shaky. He sounds weak, something he didn't want to sound in front of Jeno. But for some reason, unexplainable reason, Jaemin finds himself feeling a bit comfortable with letting Jeno see this side of him. "Jisungie's lying to me." His breath hitches at the end, and he can feel himself start to get more emotional.

Without thinking, his hands go to hold Jeno's arms around him. 

"I knew it," Jeno whispers. "I knew he'd hurt you." 

"Jisung can't hurt me," Jaemin argues weakly, shaking his head. "Jisung won't hurt me."

Jeno hugs him tighter. 

"You're lying to yourself, darling."


	12. ten

"Where were you?"

Jeno startles, dropping his keys onto the floor at the sound of someone's voice amongst the pitch black hallway. 

He bends down to pick up the keys before answering the question.

"Out," he simply says, toeing off his shoes and walking deeper into the hallway, brushing past whoever was there. He wasn't really interested, anyway. "I thought everybody was asleep?" 

A scoff follows from behind him, along with light footsteps.

"I did too, and then I saw your shoes missing."

"Oh, didn't know you cared about me," Jeno mocks, wiggling his eyebrows as he makes his way into the kitchen. "Hyung, have you gone soft for me?" 

"There are only two things I care about," Mark says slowly, leaning against the counter as Jeno looks through the fridge. "Dead demons and Renjun."

"Dead demons?" Jeno repeats, crinkling his nose as he grabs the carton of milk from the fridge. He closes the door and opens the beck, staring at Mark. "You a necrophiliac or something? Is that the real reason why you're here?" 

"Dude!" Mark chokes, taken aback by Jeno's words. The latter simply drinks the milk from the carton, shrugging his shoulders. "What the fuck?" 

"You're not denying it."

"You're a freak, you know that? I'm not a fucking necrophiliac, dumbass," Mark sighs, kicking Jeno with his foot. 

"Hm. So what did you mean by dead demons?"

"I meant I care about them because Donghyuck has a rough time tending them," Mark explains briefly. “You know the paperwork and shit.”

"Ironic."

"Shut up. I answered your question now you answer mine. Where were you?" 

"You're not gonna like it~" Jeno singsongs, walking past Mark and into the living room. He collapses into the couch, unable to melt into the cushions before Mark joins right beside him. 

He sighs.

"Dude, literally spill. I already told you there's only two things I care about." 

"Fine, since you're so curious," Jeno scoffs, looking Mark in the eyes. "I was hanging out with Park Jisung."

"That mushroom kid?" Mark immediately shrieks, the name ringing a bell in the back of his head. 

Jeno purses his lips at the name.

"Yeah, the mushroom kid." 

"What did you do? Scare him?" Mark scoffs.

"We had burgers, actually," Jeno corrects, nonchalant as he looks around the dark living room, not really paying attention to anything. He just doesn't want to look at Mark. "And milkshakes."

"Why'd you take an angel out on a date?" Mark asks, and Jeno doesn't have to look at him to know his nose is scrunching in distaste. 

"I didn't take him on a date, we reconciled," Jeno corrects, looking up at the dark ceiling. It was extremely quiet through the apartment, Donghyuck and Renjun asleep, no doubt. Why Mark was still awake, he doesn't know, but Mark normally doesn't sleep until early morning anyway. "Did you forget I knew him before dying?"

Mark pretends to think, Jeno can feel it without even having to look at him. He guesses that's the product of being next to someone for decades on end. 

"So you seduced him with burgers and milkshakes, and what, he told you how you died?" 

Jeno's fingers clench into a fist, where they're resting on the couch next to him. 

"He didn't tell me anything," Jeno says, quietly, as to not disrupt the quiet atmosphere between the two of them. 

Mark knows better than to assume it's because of that. 

"Then what was the point of going out—"

Before Mark can finish his sentence, Jeno stands up from the couch. He's angry and hot, and he feels fire pump through his veins. He's annoyed and he's burning, and he thinks his eyes are probably red. 

Judging by the look in Mark's eyes, they probably are. 

"Maybe to talk to an old friend? Does there have to be an ulterior motive?" Jeno seethes, sparks flying out of him like a malfunctioning machine.

Mark, who stays sitting on the couch in front of him, remains neutral and stoic, not one bit bothered by what's happening to Jeno in front of him. He's seen worse, anyway. 

"Angels aren't our friends," he states, calm with finality in his tone. When he sees Jeno open his mouth to retaliate, he continues before he can. "They're targets and they're nuisances. They dampen our goal and they're unnecessary." 

"Don't say that shit," Jeno grumbles, head throbbing with the want to rip Mark's brains out at what he said. If he has any, that is. 

"What? Got a second angel wrapped around your finger and suddenly you're more than just stalking them? Are you fucking sick?"

Something inside Jeno snaps, and within a second, he's slamming Mark into the wall behind him, hand tight around the demon's throat. 

"Shut up!" Jeno growls, spit flying out of his mouth and eyes the reddest Mark has ever seen him. "I'm Hell's most powerful demon, I can rip your fucking throat out Mark Lee! You can be apart of those dead demons you love so fucking much." 

It's then, that Jeno faintly hears footsteps coming into the living room, them no doubt belonging to Renjun and Donghyuck. 

"Jen, calm the fuck down," Donghyuck says, more of a groan actually, voice thick with sleep. It's also obvious that he couldn't give lesser of a fuck of what's going on, and Jeno doesn't blame him. "And get your hands off of Mark, he's too pretty to be killed by you.”

Spluttering at Donghyuck’s words, Mark manages to escape Jeno’s hold and into Renjun’s, the latter taking him to the kitchen to ice his bruises. 

“Are you stupid?” Donghyuck asks once they’re done, turning Jeno around by his shoulders.

“Extremely,” Jeno spits, eyes calming down from their fiery red, body heat lowering in intensity. “Wait no—”

“You can’t even think properly right now, you asshole,” Donghyuck tsks, pushing him down to sit on the couch. “I’m all for violence Jeno, but don’t put a single finger on Mark like that,” he hisses, eyes angry with fire, but still shockingly their normal colour. 

“He was being annoying—”

“I don’t fucking care Jeno. Not a finger on Mark, not a finger on Renjun, not a finger on me. Check yourself.”

Jeno wonders, as Donghyuck leaves him alone in the living room, when he had let angels make him so emotional.


End file.
